


The Grieving Mother

by Mosseh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Maybe - Freeform, based on a fan comic by the same name, haven't quite decided, more characters/relationships later, mother and son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosseh/pseuds/Mosseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dolorosa's life is just as it should be. Her unusual jade-colored blood dictates that she care for the Mother Grub, spending her days and nights in the underground caverns of Alternia. She is provided with food for her labor, and even occasional rest periods. She is content with this life, if a little bored.</p><p>This will all change when she is sent to the surface for the first time in many, many sweeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grieving Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grieving Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8248) by Koshou. 



> Something I should clear up now: as this is only the prologue, it is much, *much* shorter than most of the actual chapters will be.
> 
> Also, this is based off of a fan-comic by Koshou on deviantArt. I will take this down immediately if she asks.  
> Link to comic: http://koshou.deviantart.com/art/The-Grieving-Mother-255776665
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy. :)

The sand is whipped from huge dunes and is sent swirling into the sky, tossed about like an enchanting ragdoll. The sky is illuminated with the spattered glow of a million tiny, pinprick stars that shine in the dark midnight like beacons. A lone troll woman stands in the midst of the chaos, tall and elegant in her sophisticated green and black garb.

It is her own clothing that enlightens the troll in that she is dead. Alive, she had worn the tattered white clothe of a slave to the highbloods. The apparel she wears presently is even free of the damage done to it through the years, absent of stains and loose threads. Perfect. Untouched.

She remembers how she died now. Shot by a highblood. A seadweller even, a man with two scars running jagged across his face. She wonders what his name was, if there was true conviction behind his actions, or if he let himself to be blinded by Her Imperious Condescension.

As she ponders this, there comes a mighty crash from behind her, wrenching and screeching, grating against her sensitive ears. She cringes, and then turns to look behind her, eyes wide open and blank with death. About a half kilometer back, a bulky form lays in the sand, smoke trailing from it into the sky. A huge red meteor, crumbling from the crash. Beside the meteor, a hooded figure stands. He faces the other direction, seemingly glaring at the meteor. When she sees this, she allows herself an ounce of hope. She inches closer to the wreck, white eyes roaming the other troll’s figure. Suddenly, the troll spins around to face her. They both pause when they see each other, but then there is a mad rush.

They are sprinting towards each other across the sand, jade and scarlet tears leaking out of their eyes. The night sky disappears around the man, as she only has eyes for him, the dunes she is racing across fading from sight. His cloak whips in the air behind him, his arms pump so he may reach her sooner. She is sobbing and grinning and can’t contain herself and lets out a desperate guttural sound as they find each other.

His arms wrap tightly around her, and she is almost fearful of him crushing her ribs. But no, she just slips her arms over his and leans into his embrace, chin on his shoulder. She feels his tears drop onto her back. As she clings to him, she shudders in time with her shaky breath and brings one of her hands up to cup the back of his head, slowly running her fingers through his hair soothingly, trying her best to stop her own weeping.

While both of their breaths slow, she nuzzles her head against his shoulder and murmurs, “My son, my boy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, I didn't realize it was *this* short till I had posted it. Ah well.
> 
> To be honest, this is the first time I've contributed anything to the Homestuck fandom online. I just hope it lives up to other amazing authors' work!
> 
> Another thing, I'm working on trying to update this story around every other weekend or so, I hope that's okay! It takes me a while to build up the courage after multiple re-writes to put work up!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
